


Slippery Slope

by Eighth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth/pseuds/Eighth
Summary: In which Christophe and Yuri have planned a few surprises for Victor's birthday.





	Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DimensionsInTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/gifts).



"Huh? Where's Victor?"

Yuri felt around the bed and when his search didn't yield him his coach, he groggily sat up in bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and lazily reached for his glasses, fumbling a bit before shoving them on his face. He looked around and confirmed his suspicions. There was no crazily exuberant Russian anywhere to be seen. He felt his stomach drop a little, and chanced another glance around the room. Yep, Victor was nowhere to be seen. Yuri felt the cold of the evening seep a little more into his bones and grabbed his phone. 

He popped open his Instagram and found a post from Christophe at the very top. A quick glance was all it took for his eyes to be caught by a flash of silver hair in the picture. Christophe and Victor were posing nude next to the pool, with their legs in the air- Scratch that, they were wearing what could barely be constituted as scraps of clothing, much less bathing suits, but Yuri guessed they would do.

"Oh... he's at the pool with Chris." A pang of jealousy coursed through his veins and he quickly scrolled past. 

What his boyfriend decided to do with his long time friend should be of no concern to him, all things considered.

And hey - speaking of friends and benefits - a post from Phichit was the next thing on his Instagram feed.

"Oh! Phichit!" It looked like Yuri had accidentally slept through when he was supposed to meet up with Phichit at the Sagrada Familia, judging by the number of missed calls and text alerts he hadn't seen to yet.

"JJ," the skater posed with girlfriend, their faces covered in a Snapchat filter and - Were those rings?! He gulped down the thick feeling in his throat. That's right. Boyfriends and Girlfriends turned into Fiances and then Grooms and Brides. He forced those particular thoughts out of his head and continued scrolling.

Two excited fangirls and a poor Russian tiger. "Yurio..." 

Yuri felt a surge of pity for the younger skater, but amusement tugged at his lips. He knew that somewhere, deep deep down, Yuri Plisetsky loved the attention and this was only proven by the next image where the blonde reluctantly let more girls hang on to him. 

"Wow."

He sighed.

Yuri let himself fall back on the bed and rolled over to his side, looking at his outstretched hand. Idly, he wondered how a ring would look on his left finger...

" _'Now that i know what love is and am stronger for it, i'll prove it to myself with a Grand Prix final gold medal!'_ , huh?"

He remembers the passionate exclamation that he had made, and the subsequent shame and embarrassment he had felt. The ride home from that press release had been filled with dread and nervousness as he wondered what Victor would think. You could say that Yuri was surprised when he arrived home and no one had translated what Yuri had said for Victor. Sure, Victor knew enough Japanese to get around but it turns out that he hadn't caught Yuri's accidental love confession on national television.

Actually, in retrospect, the way that Victor had insisted on knowing what Yuri had said might say a different story. In the moment, Yuri was mortified about having to translate his blunder to his hot Russian coach. But while thinking back, Victor had been a little _too_ eager to crawl on Yuri's lap and squirm around, seemingly feigning hurt to mask sloppily disguised glee and- wow, Yuri was really dense.

A mildly amused chuckle came out of his lips and he fondly remembered the night that followed. Victor had teased him with his lips, slowly circling around his body with his tongue, showering him in praise over his newfound confidence and promising that he was just one step closer to his gold medal.

 _His_ gold medal?

He froze. Images of the other GPF finalists flashed through his mind. Phichit. Chris. JJ. Yurio.

Each a stunning performer in their own right.

And then Yuri. Falling on his ass at every opportunity on this very ice, last year. 

He felt his breathing start to quicken, get ragged and his hands started shaking. Fear began to creep to every corner of his body, he felt his skin prickling with the familiar feeling of an incoming anxiety attack and he buried his face into his pillow.

A faint cologne filled his lungs when he forced himself to take a deep breath.

_Victor._

He felt crushingly alone.

"Help me, victor."

He heard stomping coming from down the hall. Suddenly, the door to his hotel room slammed open and he twisted to his right. Standing in the doorway were two shivering bodies, barely wrapped in towels and speedos. 

"Yuuuri~ _I'm freezing!!_." Victor's shout greeted him and the older man shuffled between his feet, "Please draw a hot bath!"

"Yuri can you make me coffee, too?" Christophe requested.

"You were still sleeping?"

Chris in a robe and Victor stumbling around on boxer shorts with his towel above his head were certainly not what Yuri expected to come of his night, but then both men leapt at him and started squirming on the bed where they pinned him.

Victor's torso pressed his legs to the bed and Chris wrapped his body around his head and Yuri tried to break free from the hold of the two other men to no avail. Cold water seeped into his clothes and- oh god the sheets were probably ruined now, thanks to the two shivering men as they tried to steal Yuri's body heat.

"AAAAH Y-YOURE FREEZING QUIT CLINGING TO ME! BOTH OF YOU!" Yuri finally broke free and leaped from the bed, earning two equally pouting looks.

Yuri feared that it was Chris who had taught Victor his signature look - or the other way around - and was apprehensive about having both of them in one room at once. It was a truly terrifying prospect- what he might have to face if they combined their powers.

"Come on, let's get both of you showered and dressed for the night." Yuri also feared how many bottles of champagne the two could have broken in to mere days before the competition began. 

Christophe and Victor shared knowing looks and both jumped from the bed and clung to Yuri's body as the latter dragged their tangled bodies towards the bathroom and began to run the hot water into the tub. He was sure that both could take care of showering by themselves or together, and he left them to their devices in the bathroom while he figured out what to do with the now clearly ruined bed sheets.

One call to the front desk, a bewildered maid, and some struggling later, Yuri was face down on a freshly changed bed. He had insisted he do it himself, lest she get a very good look at just what was going on inside the bathroom. 

He could hardly ignore the moans himself, and he worried about what the headlines would say in the morning if anyone else witnessed the bath tub scene developing in the hotel bathroom.

_Russia's Hero, Victor Nikiforov, caught bedding the Swiss Masterpiece, Christophe Giacometti._

Yuri gulped back his nerves and stepped past the threshold of the bathroom and apprehensively glanced towards the tub.

Yep, just what he expected.

The two men were completely naked and thrown against each other, Victor resting his back against the side of the tub with Christophe above him. Christophe's face was hidden against the crook of Victor's neck and, judging from the way that Victor was biting his lip, Yuri knew he was hard at work. 

A gasp and a moan later, two blue eyes shuddered open and Victor stared at him heavy lidded and blissed out. Yuri's mind couldn't really catch up with him, to register exactly what Victor was mouthing at him but somewhere he somewhat recognized two syllables between groans and moans, "Yu- _ri_..."

Heat rushed to his face and his groin, which Yuri ignored when he walked up to the two in the tub. Chris's lips lifted from Victor's neck with a loud _Pop!_ and he turned to Yuri. His reddened lips matched Victor's pale pink, both swollen from kissing, and a radiant smile shone from the Swiss man.

"Ah, Yuri- We were waiting for you~" Sultry, deep, velvety. Yuri gulped again. Geez, never in his wildest wet dreams did he ever envision what he saw before him. He flexed his hands at his sides, tugged on his shirt and generally tried not to fidget so hard that he was fidgeting even more.

Now was not the time for this, now was the time to truly bring out his inner Eros and seduce both men! He knew he could do it! He had seduced victor, hadn't he?

"Uh-" His voice cracked. Good job, Yuri, that's _definitely_ sexy. He cleared his throat, "The bed is r-ready. Want me to help you dry off?"

A devilish glint came from Chris's eyes and shit, he was in for it. "Oh, but Yuri we are having just so much fun here... I'm not sure if Victor here would want to even move. Darling?"

A gasp and a whine broke from Victor's lips and Yuri got his first good look at just where Chris's hands were. Small tremors shook Victor and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Chris trilled in delight and kept trying to keep Victor from cumming while bringing him even closer and closer.

Yuri adjusted his shoulders and gathered himself. They had discussed exactly what Victor would want and Yuri would sure as shit not mess anything up for Victor's birthday surprise. "Victor." His voice came out lower than he anticipated, his throat thick with lust. He sounded a lot more confident than he felt and he thanked all of his years in Ballet and Theater for his surge of bravado. 

It worked, though, and Victor's eyes shot open and turned to him again. He struggled between focusing on Christophe and Yuri, not sure who to keep his attention on. 

"Victor, follow me." 

"Oh no, darling, let's stay here..." Christophe whispered into Victor's ear and Yuri saw Christophe shift a little. Suddenly, Victor was panting harder than before and shaking, his resolve breaking.

"Victor." 

One word shook through Victor and he weakly pushed Christophe off and stood up in the tub. His knees looked like they would buckle at any moment and Yuri held himself back from rushing to him to hold him up. Christophe tutted at the bottom of the tub and shifted back, observing as Victor lifted one leg after the other and exited the tub. 

He presented himself in front of Yuri and the latter felt power rush through him. Shit, what did he do now? How did it go?

"Good boy." Victor shivered with the praise, almost as if it replaced Christophe's hands on his very clearly throbbing erection. Yuri ignored it and his suddenly salivating mouth, trying his hardest not to look away from Victor's eyes, burn a trail down his chest and torso to stare at what he only assumed was a blushing cock. "I will dry you now."

Victor nodded and allowed Yuri to bring a towel to his body, delicately wiping off water from where it collected against his skin. Yuri pointedly avoided his penis, only barely glancing it with a wrist or an accidental brush of his forearm, causing Victor to hiss and whimper at every small touch.

"Bed." Yuri ordered. Victor nodded.

Yuri watched Victor walk out of the bathroom before he turned his attentions to a pouting Christophe. He approached the tub and held his hand out to Chris, who took it and pulled himself to his full height in front of Yuri. Water dripped and glistened from his body, and no matter how badly Yuri wanted to follow the trail of droplets down Chris's body, he just looked into his eyes.

"Christophe."

"Yuri." Chris purred. Yuri brought his hand up to Chris's elbow and trailed a lazy finger through his chest hair, up his neck and had it resting on his chin. He felt Christophe's hot breath against his hand and he moved it back around his neck, cupping the swiss man's head in his palm.

Yuri dug his fingers into the curly hair at the nape of Christophe's neck and tightened his grip. He pulled Chris to his height and took his lips aggressively.

Once Christophe was gasping for air, Yuri allowed their lips to unlock. 

" _Bed_."

"Oui."

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1~


End file.
